dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin Lance
Quentin Larry Lance is a police detective, formerly a sergeant and officer, of the Starling City Police Department. He was partners with the late Lucas Hilton before being demoted, as well a good friend. He was finally reinstated as detective when Slade Wilson launched an assault on Starling City. Quentin is the ex-husband of Dinah Lance, and the father of Laurel Lance, and Sara Lance. Quentin had originally sworn to take down The Hood by any means necessary, even using his daughter once as bait. This changed after The Hood told him about Malcolm Merlyn's plan to level The Glades and everyone in it. He finally came to see The Arrow as a good person, not as a menace to the city, and frequently helped the vigilante, along with his daughter, The Canary, on their missions. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking He is told by his assistant about a hacker who tried to use the same methods as the police technical analyst to infiltrate Merlyn Global Group, who is revealed to be Felicity Smoak. Quentin arrests Felicity Smoak, suspecting she is working with The Hood, because of the hacking of Merlyn Global Group and of evidence trail left by the "research", Oliver had her run before he revealed his identity. During her interrogation, Quentin is told by The Hood that the Glades will be destroyed. Felicity alludes the the fact that she knows what the call was in reference to, basically stating "Sounds like you have bigger problems then me", and despite the fact that it may endanger her later, states that her opinion of The Hood was the same as his, but has changed since she realized he has sacrificed a lot for the city and that makes him kind of a hero. This along with the fact that The Glades, is in danger, leads Quentin to try to tell his superiors about the Undertaking, despite the fact that it would reveal that he has had contact with The Hood and hasn't arrested him. Instead of mobilizing, his superior suspends him and the police take no action until Moira Queen's press conference. When Diggle decides to go with Oliver to confront Malcolm Merlyn, Oliver calls Detective Quentin instead of sending Felicity directly into the impact zone. He assists along with Felicity's help in deactivating the Markov device, though Malcolm had another device that took out half of the Glades, regardless of the deactivation. Arrow: Three Ghosts Quentin is seen at Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Division, after the break in, joining in on speculation of what happened. He questions Barry Allen's credentials along with Oliver Queen and is extremely skeptical of Barry's description of what happened, despite the evidence he presents. He takes Felicity to the side, asking her to get in contact with The Arrow, to see if he could help. She assures him with a smile that The Arrow is already on the case (as Oliver is still right behind them examining the scene.) He is informed by the Arrow that Cyrus Gold was responsible for the break in of Queen Consolidated and warned of the threat Cyrus posed. He manages to convince Lucas Hilton to perform a manhunt for Cyrus. They track Cyrus to a warehouse but fail to take down Cyrus, instead resulting in most of the team being killed. During the fight, Quentin manages to steal a key off Cyrus, which he gives to the Arrow when he comes to visit him in the hospital. Arrow: Unthinkable Quentin is reinstated to Detective after Slade's army attacks the city to help take charge of coordination against the Army and allowed by Frank Pike to call in The Arrow. Quentin tries to rally the SCPD to stop Slade's army. After a fight with one of Slade's super men, he was thrown across a room. Later, at the very end of the episode, he is shown to have collapsed on the ground and started throwing up blood. It is revealed he has internal bleeding puncturing his lung, as he is coughing up blood and cannot breathe. Relationships *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Enemy turned ally. *Dinah Drake - Ex-wife. *Laurel Lance - Daughter; deceased. *Sara Lance - Daughter. *Felicity Smoak - Ally. *John Diggle - Ally. *Black Siren - Enemy turned ally and surrogate daughter. Appearances/Actors *Arrow (5 films) **Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Paul Blackthorne **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Paul Blackthorne **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - Paul Blackthorne **''The Flash/Arrow: Flash vs. Arrow/The Brave and the Bold'' - Paul Blackthorne **''Arrow: Uprising'' - Paul Blackthorne Gallery Quentin Lance.png Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Flash vs. Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: Uprising Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Allies Category:Fathers Category:Secret keepers Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Arrowverse Characters